Amoris
by roelaine
Summary: A young fairy moves to Tenebrae and by chance meets Noctis and nails a job as a royal court singer with hopes high and love even higher. Will love blossom? NoctisxOc
1. Chapter 1

_Celestia has been living in Tenebrae for almost a month. She got a job as a singer at a local restaurant. Her parents sent her here so she would not get involved in the impending war in her home country Draconis which is north east of Tenebrae._

"Five minutes Celeste"

"Okay thank you"

" Ugh. Why did my parents insist on me coming here. It's not that this place is not a beautiful place to live. It is just that I'm eighteen now and I can perfectly defend myself. Oh well I guess there is no sense in complaining is there"

"Celeste come on your up"

Celeste walks up on stage in gorgeous purple dress. Celeste is a Celtic singer and applied at Cafe Solis not just as a good paying job. She applied there with hopes that a talent scout would be there and maybe even want to sign her to their record label. But there is a particular group that she wants to be a part of.

_An old man sitting at a table close to the small stage is marveled at not just her voice but the fact that she is singing in Latin. It is rumored that only royals can speak Latin naturally._

"Excuse me but who is that young woman"

" Oh Hello Genus. That is Celestia she is our newest singer. She has been working her for almost a month"

"May I speak with her"

"Uh sure come with me"

_Inside Celestia's dressing room..._

"The people here today were a better audience than I've seen since I started working here"

" Excuse me Celestia but you have a visitor"

" Brock how many times do I have to tell you to call me Celeste. You don't need to be so formal we are co-workers after all. Oh and please send them away I don't need to see another fangirl or boy"

" He is from the castle"

" The castle? Let him in"

" Why hello my name is Genus and I am the prince's personal butler and mentor"

" Hello Genus my name is Celestia but you can call me Celeste. Okay let's get to the point. Why are you here Genus."

" His majesty is looking for a new court singer and will be holding auditions tonight. Would you be interested?"

" So I would get to sing for the King?"

"Mostly at balls that he throws. You would sing for the guests and for the prince and his friends if requested"

" Don't you mean King?"

"Unfortunately he died recently"

"So I'm guessing the prince hasn't be coronated yet. Okay I will go to the audition. One problem though."

"Which is?"

" Where is the castle?"

"How about this. Give me your address and I will drive you there myself. I'll give you my number too so you can let me know when you are ready."

" Really? Thank you Genus!"

Later on, Celestia has arrived at the castle with Genus for the audition. As she is being lead to the ballroom where the auditions will be held she catches the eye of a raven-haired young man. She turns away quickly blushing a deep red.

" Miss Celestia your up"

"Thank you"

As she gets up on stage she is shocked to see the young man from earlier

-Celestia's thoughts-

" He must be the prince that Genus was talking about. I wonder what his name is."

"You are?"

"Celestia your highness"

"Just call me Noctis" he says in an annoyed tone.

"Tell me Celeste where are you from"

"Draconis its north east of this country"

" What city"

"Litus Regni"

"How long have you been singing"

"Well I started sing professionally as an amateur actress in theatre since I was five. But my parents told me that I have been singing since I could talk."

"Alright. What are you going to sing"

"Galway bay"

"Cue music"

Everyone in the ballrooms mouth drops at the sound of her voice. For her age Celestia is a very good and mature singer and performer. Many people find it hard to believe she is so young and that she is only eighteen with how beautiful she looks.

"May I ask how old you are Celeste"

" I just turned Eighteen last month"

-Gasps- Everyone in the room including the other singers who are at least in their mid-20's and older are shocked.

" Alright I have made a decision"

Everyone immediately stands up in excitement.

"Celestia when can you start"

"Immediately"

All of the other auditioners leave in an angered huff

"I can't believe that I did it. I cannot wait to tell my parents"

So Celestia is now going to be living in the castle. What more is there to her? Find out next time in Amoris.

*Draconis means dragon

*Litus Regni means seaside kingdom

*Genus means Kind

*Cafe Solis means Cafe sun


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who's there?. What you do want from me Dolus. No please stop. Get off me. Get off me. AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Celestia wakes in a panic with sweat dripping down her face and starts to sob in frustration.

"It was just another nightmare about that night. I guess I can't get over what happened."

Dolus is Celestia's ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him after a huge fight between them. After a very traumatic night her parents ended the arranged marriage between them disgusted by what he did.

-knock-

-yawns-" Who is it?."

" It's me Noctis. I heard you screaming and crying are you all right."

"I'm fine it was just a dream."

The door opened and Noctis walks in not convinced that it was just a normal dream. Celestia doesn't talk about Dolus much. She can't otherwise or she will continue to have that same horrific nightmare that she woke up screaming from.

"It was JUST a dream no need to come in Noctis."

"I don't believe it."

"Why not" She asks in mixed confused and annoyed tone.

"You have Nightmare Visions don't you."

"What makes you think that."

"You were talking in your sleep and it sounded like you were frightened."

"Okay I do have psychic powers and that causes my memory to be very clear. I don't want to talk about it okay. I'll continue to have the same nightmare if I do. Comes with the territory. I don't want to talk about it Noctis."

"Are you sure you will be able to sleep. I can cast a sleep spell on you if you want. It will keep the nightmares away."

"Go ahead" says Celestia trying to hide the relief and excitement in her voice.

"Somnus est puella fragilis et infirma liberaret eam."

Celestia instantly falls into a deep sleep without that terrible nightmare keeping her awake.

"Looks like you've taken a liking to her Noctis."

"Genus I have not. I heard her scream and just wanted to make sure she was okay. It's not like i have a crush on her or anything."

"I knew it. You have taken a liking to Celeste. Can't blame you Noctis she is a very nice young lady."

"I do not have a crush on her. Whatever Genus it's no big deal."

"Sure it is."

"Shut up. Good night Genus."

As Genus leaves the room Noctis turns around and whispers something in Celestia's ear

"Etro protegere may Celestia."

The next morning Celestia wakes without a problem. It frustrates her that she cannot get that horrific event out of her mind. Dolus eventually turned out to be an obsessive and controlling lunatic who can't get over the break up even though four years have passed. Celestia has tried to move on but now has issues trusting other people that she did not have before. It is all because of Dolus. The door opens and one of the older singers Aleria walks in.

"Come on Celeste it's time for rehearsal. Our director wants to hear you sing in a group and see how you do."

"That shouldn't be a problem at all. It pays to be a former theatre singer, you singer with others almost all the time so I don't mind."

As both girls make their way to the music room they run into Noctis friends Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis. They pass them by since they are in a hurry and do not want to be late for rehearsal.

"Hey Ignis is that the new girl."

"Yeah. Her name is Celestia but she prefers Celeste from what I heard."

"Nothing else?."

"She is from the capital of Draconis"

"Which is"

"Litus Regni"

"Why are you so curious?."

"How do you know all of this Ignis"

"I was at the auditions yesterday"

Hearing this Celestia gives them a look that says don't talk about me behind me back and walks away with Aleria.

"Sorry we took so long sir."

"No problem. You must be Celestia."

"Yes sir and you can just call me Celeste"  
>"My name is Ducem and I am the choir director here. Before we continue I would like to see how you do in a ensemble number if that is okay."<p>

"What is the name of the song"

"Somewhere from Westside story. This one is an a capella version by Celtic woman. Do you know it?."

"Yes I do I am a huge fan of Celtic woman. I have played Maria in Westside story before so I am very familiar with the song."

Outside Noctis walks up to see his friends outside the doors to the music room listening in to the singers wanting to her Celestia's voice again.

"What are you guys doing. I thought we were all going to the training grounds."

"Well Gladiolus and I were curious. Everyone has said she has a really good voice so we wanted to listen to their rehearsal."

"You could of gone in. You know that right?."

"Shut up Noct"

The guys leave and make their way to the training grounds. The song has ended and the choir director is pleased with the addition of Celestia.

"You are a very mature performer. Tell me how long have you been singing Celeste."

"Since I was five"

"You are sure that you are eighteen?."

"Yes sir"

"Okay that's all I needed to hear now let's continue."

So it is Celestia's first day in the castle and things seem to be going great. But it seems that Noctis may have a crush on her but won't admit it to Genus. Why does Celestia refuse to talk about her nightmare and why she was screaming and crying in the middle of the night. What was it that happened four years ago that made her lose her trust in others and why she does not open up much to anyone now? Find out next time in Amoris.

*Somnus est puella fragilis et infirma liberaret eam Sleep this girl is fragile and weak, Etro help her

* Etro protegere may Celestia means May Etro protect you Celestia

*Celestia means the heavenly grounds

*Dolus means deceit

*Aleria means Eagle

* Decum means leader


	3. Chapter 3

_"Father what are we going to do. Dolus will just keep coming back until he gets what he wants. He is obsessed with me and won't stop at nothing till I give in."_

Celestia has been living in the castle for quite some time now. But it seems that she still refuses to say a word about the dream that she woke screaming and crying from. People have started to notice that she seems a little distant. What could she be possibly hiding from everyone in the castle?

_Dear mother and father, _

_Things here in Tenebrae have been great for me. Last time I wrote to you I had just got a job at Cafe Solis. Well the gods have surely smiled upon me, I had only been working there as a singer for almost a month when I was approached by someone from the castle. The man's name was Genus, he said that he was the prince's personal butler and mentor. He came up to me after I had sang Ave Maria and went back to my dressing room. He approached me and said that the prince was holding auditions for a new court singer and wanted to know if I was interested in auditioning. Of course I said yes, as he was leading me to were the auditions were being held I caught a glimpse of this young man as I walked by. Turns out he was the prince. I nailed the audition and I couldn't be happier right now, the choir director and the other singers are all so nice. I didn't think of it before but I had realized that you were talking about this young prince who was the last one left of his family after his father was murdered. Was it Noctis Lucis Caelum that you were talking about?_

"Celestia lets go. If we don't hurry we will be late for rehearsal."

"I'm coming Aleria. Calm down we have some time before we are even going to be close to being late."

-Celestia's thoughts-

"I can't help but not enjoy this place. I do have to say that I do miss my family. I've never traveled outside of Draconis before until just recently. Oh well no use in complaining, at least the people here are nice."

-end Celestia's thoughts-

_Later on after rehearsal..._

Celestia has decided to wander around town since she hasn't really got a chance to really look around and take in the scenery. As she is walking around she senses a dark aura that seems very familiar. She decides to ignore it and go on. As she walks by an abandoned orphanage a black almost shadow like monster appears.

"Ugh. Stupid umbra monstrum. I was hoping to be rid of these things they are a real pain in the butt."

Celestia goes to pull out her sword when many more monsters appear. She realizes that she has no choice but to use magic to fight. Celestia is the type of fairy where they have an incantation to say in order to use their fairy form.

"I am rem revertamur ad formam."

Meanwhile, Noctis feels this presence too and not just the monsters dark presence but also a strong magical aura. He gathers his friends and hurries into town to see what it is. He walks up to see a person with silver hair, black wings and clothes there and it seems that they have taken care of the last of the monsters there. Unfortunately for Celestia he see her transform back to her normal self.

"Celestia! Was it you that was fighting those monsters?

"Noctis? I-I-I-I thought that you were in the castle. W-W-What you doing here."

-Celestia's thoughts-

"CRAP! He must of seen me transform back. By the gods. How am I going to explain this!"

-end Celestia's thoughts-

"Okay you caught me."

"What exactly are you? Are you like some kind of mutant."

"PROMTO!"

"it's okay."

They all stare at Celestia's response. You would think that she would take offense to Prompto's comment but she seems to be okay with it.

"That would be a natural reaction for someone who has never seen a fairy before."

"Wait. So you are a fairy Celeste."

"I just said that Noctis. It's no big deal . I wouldn't go around hurting people. Faeries are not dangerous. Witches are different story."

"Wait so witches are real."

"I have said that I'm from Draconis right."

"Yeah."

"It's full of magical beings like myself. For example there are faeries, witches, mages, sorcerers, wizards. I'd tell you all the names of the creatures there but that would take too long to do."

"Why haven't you said this before." Noctis says coldly and a bit annoyed and curious at the same time.

"Well i didn't find it necessary. Do you really think that a human is going to come up to me and ask if I was a fairy on a regular basis."

"You still could of said something."

"Whatever Ignis. Can we drop this now? I'm heading back."

"WAIT."

"Yes Noctis." Celestia says clearly annoyed.

"Well we do need more people protecting our crystal. We are kind of in the middle of a war right now."

"I should do it why?"

"Well you seem pretty strong. Right Prompto."

"I agree Gladiolus."

"Ugh fine. It will be tough to balance things between this and choir but I'll live."

They all start to make their way back to the castle when Noctis stops Celestia to ask her a question

"What do you want Noctis."

"Well I wanted to ask you a question."

"Well then. What is your question."

"What kind of magic was that anyway."

"It's called Crimson flame. It comes from a dragon."

Before he can answer back she walks away and heads back towards the castle. Celestia does not want anyone to know yet that she is a princess and not just any princess.

-Noctis's thoughts-

"Why is it that she refuses to tell us anything. What is she hiding from us that she can't talk about. This girl is one tough cookie. But yet she is kind, mature for her age. Wait Noctis don't think about her. It's not like you have a crush on her or anything."

-end Noctis's thoughts-

"Coming or what Noctis. Genus would scold you if you're late for your meeting."

"Who told you I had a meeting Celeste."

"You did." says Celeste walking away with a smile on her face.

"Wow. She actually looks really beautiful when she smiles."

"Get your butt moving or you will be late."

"You're not my mother."

"Do you want a lecture from Genus about being on time."

"No."

"Then get moving. You can teleport can't you."

"Shut up."

When Noctis thinks he is finally getting her to open up Celestia pulls back. What could she be possibly hiding. Is her past really so bad that she can't talk about it. Can Noctis get her to break down her barriers and open up to him and everyone else? And is Noctis falling for Celestia. Will she fall for him? Find out next time in Amoris!

*Umbra monstrum means shadow monster.

* I am rem revertamur ad formam mean return me to the form I really am.


	4. MEMO MUST READ!

go to my profile to see the links to any songs that appear in Amoris. Some of the songs are not in English so for the sake of others who might not understand the lyrics I most likely will not be putting them in the stories. stay tuned for more links I will be updating as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Sorry for not updating for a while I have been a bit busy with other things. I will try to update more. Though I may not be to update as often as I would like to when school starts(stupid senior project) but I will try my best. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters and nothing else.

"Rain on my Pa-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade!"

"Fantastic! Great rehearsal everybody I will see you all tomorrow. Oh and one more thing before you all go please gather around I have an announcement to make."

"I wonder what he is going to say."

"As you all know we have a big event coming up."

"What?"

Everyone stares at Ducem having NO IDEA what he was talking about.

"I forgot to tell you all again didn't I."

"Yes."

"We will be performing at the annual Dragon festival in Litus Regni the capital of Draconis."

"Hey isn't that where Celeste is from?"

"In speaking of which. One person will be the feature soloist in our performances throughout the week."

"Well who is it."

"Our featured soloist will have to make a big impression. A lot of talent scouts from different record companies will be there and all eyes will be on them."

"Tell us who it is already."

"Celestia will be the featured soloist. She has shown great maturity that is required in order to succeed on the stage."

"Wow congrats girl."

"Are you all right Celeste. You look pale."

All of a sudden a young man in light armor bursts through the doors out of breath and walks up to Celestia. On his armor is a dragon shaped insignia.

"Your highness there you are. Took me forever to get here. Now come with me your parents have requested that you come home for the festival."

"LUCAS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M IN HIDING. CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT LONG ENOUGH TO KEEP A SECRET?"

"Wait a minute. Did he just call you 'your highness'. Celeste you have some explaining to do."

Meanwhile, Noctis is walking around the castle when he hears all of the commotion in the ballroom and decides to investigate.

"Who has some explaining to do."

"Excuse me Prince Noctis but King Abban and Queen Avalon are here."

Since everyone in the ballroom is distracted Celeste decides to take the opportunity to escape the interrogation. She was hoping not to have this conversation.

"Where did milady go?"

"Seems she has escaped."

_Inside the throne room..._

"Sorry for the intrusion but we have a request of you. We are in dire need of assistance in the war back home and we were hoping that you would help us."

"Dear how do we know that we can trust this young man."

"I see you still are as skeptical as ever father."

"Celestia what are you doing here."

"You got my letter right? I work here."

"Wait. You're the princess everyone in town keeps talking about."

"Wow. Word sure gets around fast here."

"Oh and Celeste-."

"I know I'll get my things. I was coming home any way for work."

The king and queen leave the castle to head back home to make sure that preparations for the festival are going as planned.

"I know you guys are there so there is no need to hide. Shouldn't we be getting back to rehearsal before the director has a panic attack?"

Everyone turns around and makes a break for the ballroom before Ducem returns to see them gone.

"I'm guessing you didn't say anything cause it wasn't necessary am I right."

"It's more complicated than that Noctis. I'm the only heir or I should say heiress in the family."

"What do you mean by that Celeste."

"I told you about my powers right."

"Yes."  
>"Well in our families past only faeries have been the ones to inherit the Crimson flame since ancient times. My parents don't want me to get involved in the war even though I'm old enough to so they sent me here. Not sure why. I can perfectly defend myself when needed. But it's not just that. An old enemy from our nations past four thousand years back is about to break out of his seal. All the signs are there but the seal hasn't been found."<p>

"So they sent you here for protection from this man in case he does break free."

"Yes. But I wish they didn't."

"Why?"

"It's nothing."

"Really? You can tell me I don't bite."

"My twin brother Blaze went missing five years ago and I wanted to help with the search but they won't let me. They are too worried about my safety than anything else. I know they have good intentions but I'm eighteen and I can take care of myself. I'm not an idiot. I won't go and get myself killed in battle. If I did there would of been something wrong with me."

"Ha-ha."

"it's not funny Noctis I'm being serious. Even my father says it he's the one that trained me and my brothers."

"Alright I'll stop."

"You're such a dork Noctis. Are you coming to the festival. It's amazing I'm sure you'd like it."

"Uh sure why not?."

"That's great!"

Celestia walks away bright-eyed with a huge smile on her face. She suddenly feels her face getting very hot.

"Oh crap. I hope he didn't see my blush. Wait! I'm blushing. Does this mean I have a crush on him? Well he is very nice, mature, gentlemen like, really cute. Oh god I think I'm falling for him."

It looks like Celestia is falling for Noctis. Falling hard maybe? And it looks like Noctis may feel the same. Who is this dangerous man that Celestia mentions. More importantly, who started the war? Will a trip to the Dragon festival in her home town bring Celestia and Noctis close together? Find out next time in Amoris.

Please read and review. Positive comments and criticism only. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	6. BIG NEWS

**BIG NEWS FOR LBS:!**

I have updated the image links for Roselle and Elaine on my profile. ~Define-X drew the new images for them and they came out beautifully so go check them out. I will be updating in the near future so stay tuned( I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but I promise you all I will do it). What's to come: The last chapters of the Shizuka arc of Lbs, will Elaine confess to Zero and will they be finally rid of Shizuka, will Roselle finally be free of her past?. Can a fairy love a demon?: After the ball Kagome returns to her time and meets Cairine and Liam in the present, why is it that they look so much like her new friends from the feudal era?. Amoris: Everyone had finally arrived in Celestia's home town for the festival, will things go as planned and will this bring Celestia and Noctis even closer together?. A new kind of l'cie: Everyone has agreed to help Brielle and Shane and travel via portal to Nahila, how will lighting and the others react to meeting the rest of her family and the war?. The fairy and the telmarine king: The first chapter: Rosemary has arrived in Narnia, she travels through the forest trying to remember where the barrier is hiding the mountain pass that will lead home, distraught and confused she runs into the pevensies who have somehow returned to Narnia once again and decide to see Caspian, not knowing her way around Narnia she decides to accompany them.


End file.
